So sick
by Russo.Card
Summary: Summary sucks. Jade cuida a Tori mientras esta enferma y las cosas salen de contexto


Me encontraba tirada en el sofá de la sala, viendo el maratón de Bob Esponja, mientras esperaba a mi 'tutora de chicas que no pueden estudiar solas' , como le gusta llamarse.

Me acomode mejor en el sofá y reí de como Patricio se parecía en parte a Cat. Bob Esponja a mi, y Calamardo en parte a Jade. Mire mi teléfono y vi que marcaba las 15: 57, cosa que significaba que Jade estaría aquí en cualquier segundo

Nuestra relación había mejorado significativamente desde el accidente con Trina, suena extraño, lo sé, pero la vida con Jade es así.

Tuvo que terminar con Beck, unas semanas después de lo sucedido, por más que llegamos al punto de contarnos todo, nunca me contó el porque de su ruptura. Aunque ellos dos siguen siendo buenos amigos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír la puerta abrirse, Jade ya había tomado confianza y entraba por su cuenta siempre.

-Hey Vega - Me saludo dejando su mochila a un lado - Quita tu trasero de todo el sofá y dame espacio.

Reí y me senté, a diferencia de antes todos los comentarios que hacia Jade eran con cariño y para reir. Aun que lo de que me diga 'Vega' no va cambiar.

Jade se sentó a lado mío y puso sus pies en mi regazo -Hey, la enferma aquí soy yo - protesté.

Ella río y pude sentir Ángeles cantar -Es el precio por tener una niñera tan cool, Vega.

Negué con la cabeza y desate los cordones de sus botas, y así pude ver que tenía mis medias con diseño de ositos

-¿Qué haces con mis medias? - Enfatice la palabra 'mis' y Jade al instante bajo ambos pies.  
-¿Tus medías? ¿Qué medias? - Jade quiso jugar el papel de desentendida, pero no le salio.  
Apunte a sus ahora, desatadas botas.

-Oh, eso - frunció los labios y fingió pensar - No vas a la escuela, Vega. Debo tener algo que me recuerde a ti, por esas horas ¿no?

Levante ambas cejas - ¿Acaso Jadey me extraña en la escuela? - pinche ambos cachetes de Jade como si fuera una abuela y los moví de lado a lado

Un rosado pálido invadió las mejillas de Jade y esta quito mis manos con un empujón - Claro - se encogió de hombros y trató de volver a su estado cool.

Reí y le di un suave golpe en el hombro - Lo que digas, West. - Me levante del sofá y fui por su mochila.

-Hey, debes pedir permiso - gritó desde el sofá .

-¡Bah, Jade! -ella volvio a reír y se concentró en la tele.

Aproveche ese momento para fijarme en sus ojos y como hoy estaban grises, siempre ame como cambian de color según el tiempo o su estado de animo. Hoy el tiempo se encontraba nublado y Jade estaba un poco desanimada porque según ella 'no tenía a quien molestar en la escuela'

Abrí su mochila y quite el primer cuaderno a la vista, lo abrí hasta la ultima lección y pude ver descuidada pero a la vez pulcra letra cursiva, di vuelta la hoja y encontré un papel roto, con escrituras adentro, no era la letra de Jade, asumí por dos razones, conocía de quien era y la letra era muy fea

_DICELO A TORIII! -B_

Rezaba el pequeño papel. Me di la vuelta y encontré a Jade riendo gracias a Bob.

-Dime que tienes que 'decirme' y no le cuento a media escuela que a la malota de Jade West le gusta Bob Esponja - amenace.

Jade dejo de reír de inmediato y miro en mi dirección, con el ceño levemente fruncido así como sus labios. Levante la nota y la expresión de Jade cambio totalmente a una que no pude reconocer.

-No es nada Tori - dijo Jade en un tono de voz, extraño e inusual de ella, algo desanimado y tal vez...avergonzado? Se levanto y trato de quitarme la nota, no cedí y di medio giro, cosa que provoco que ella envuelva sus brazos en mi cintura.

-¡Tori! - Gritó- ¡Voy hacerte daño! Estas enferma.

Me escape de sus brazos y fui corriendo hasta el sofá. - Por favor, Jade. - rogué.

Jade rodó los ojos y se sentó a lado mío. Se froto la parte trasera de su cuello.

- Es difícil...- susurro  
-Por favor, Jade. - la empuje - Se todo sobre ti y tu sabes todo sobre mí. ¿Qué puede ser tan difícil?  
-Tori es que...-  
-Jade, ¡Vamos!  
-Si me dejaras termi...  
-Se valiente, malota de Jade.  
-¡Vega! Por favor - gritó harta de mis interrupciones. Tomo un respiro - Estoy enamorada.  
Levante una ceja, esperando que continué - ¿Eso es todo?¿Eso era tan difícil?

Jade abrió la boca para decir algo pero la interrumpí - Así que...¿quien es el galanaso? - Celos corrían por todo mi cuerpo pero no podía hacer nada.

-Ese es el problema, Tori...-Jade dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldero del sofá - Esta persona no siente lo mismo por mi.

-¡Oh. Por. Dios! ¿Es Beck? - Jade rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. - Por favor Jade. Dime..- me acurruque a su lado, cosa que se había hecho normal entre nosotras y ella paso un brazo por mi cuerpo, pegándome más a si.

- No puedo, pequeña idiota. -susurro y casi pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Levante la cabeza para mirarla con mirada de suplica, cosa que salio mal, ya que al ver sus ojos me perdí y también en ese pequeño momento me di cuenta de quien era la persona de que la cual ella estaba enamorada.

Yo

* * *

Pequeño one shot de Jori en su epoca escolar...  
Se que debería estar escribiendo en mi otra historia pero...me llego esto y me gano. Perdonen (?  
Por favor reviewenlo y si quieren mandenme pm's.  
See ya sexy's (?

xoxoxoxoox


End file.
